1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for improving and monitoring sleep of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials that are harmful to humans are present in the air and diseases caused by physical and psychological stress are increasingly common. Also, electromagnetic waves released from various electronic devices greatly threaten human health. Accordingly, home appliances designed taking into account users' health, such as washing machines using negative ions, rather than home appliances having improved functions, have been produced.